Gedanken der Vergangenheit
by Mitternachtsprinzessin
Summary: Kristoff, König der Devianten, plant ein Bündnis mit den Walküren, für die bevorstehende Akzession. Als er endlich Nix für eine Verhandlung gegenübersteht, geschieht etwas völlig Unerwartetes...
1. Prolog

**Also, ist mein erster Fic, hoffe, er gefällt euch ;)**

"Und? Willst du mich jetzt beißen?"

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ja." Was sollte er schon darauf antworten? Schließlich war er von ihr erweckt worden. Von IHR. Ihretwegen zierte ihn eine mächtige Erektion, die sich nach dem sehnte, was sie zu bieten hatte.

"Oh", gab sie ihm als Antwort. Dann schien sie einen Moment zu überlegen. Sie legte einen Finger an ihre Lippen und tippte sich wiederholt dagegen.

Diese Lippen...

Kristoff hatte alle Mühe damit, sich ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, wenn er sich überlegte, was sie alles mit ihren köstlichen Lippen tun könnte... Wie süß sie wohl schmeckten...

"Aber Nixie mag das nicht", holte seine Braut ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

Was hatte sie da gesagt? Klar, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, schließlich war sie eine Walküre...

Er ging einige Schritte auf sie zu, sah ihr dabei unverwandt in die Augen.

"Beißen... Nein, das ist ja ekelig." Für einen kurzen Augenblick wurde ihr Bick leer, doch Nix fing sich sogleich wieder. "Außer bei Bertil." Bertil? Wer war das? (Ihr wisst schon, die Fledermaus) "Das ist mein kleiner Liebling. Wo ist er eigentlich." -sie blickte sich suchend um. Ob sie wohl immer so war?

Sie selbst nannte sich Wahrsagerin. Oft wurde ihn erzählt, sie wäre einfach nur eine Verrückte, die sie nicht mehr alle hatte. Was auch immer davon stimmte, sie war auf jeden Fall einzigartig.

Da hatte er ja eine interessante _Nevesta _(Russ.: Braut) bekommen.

Aber egal, wer oder was oder wie sie war, momentan brauchte er einfach nur Erleichterung. Und die musste er sich bei ihr verschaffen - wenn möglich, während er ihr Blut kostete.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten, drehte seine Braut sich plötzlich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn an. Nein, verrückt sah sie nicht aus, eher entschlossen.

"Na, Vampir, versuch's doch." Felsenfest entschlossen. "Fang mich, wenn du dich traust."

Im nächsten Moment war sie verschwunden.

* * *

**Und? Was sagt ihr?**


	2. Chapter 1

"General Wroth ist eingetroffen. Er wartet gerade vor der Tür."

"Lass ihn rein", antwortete Kristoff schroffer als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Aber das war nur auf seine Ungeduld zurückzuführen.

Die Akzession kam immer näher, sie mussten unbedingt Verbündete finden. Verbündete des Vertas. Sie waren nicht die Horde, vor denen sich jeder fürchtete. Sein Volk mordete nicht um sich zu ernähren. Ja, sie bissen nicht einmal - das war der schlimmst mögliche Regelverstoß, den man tun konnte - sondern tranken die Blutreserven, die es in Krankenhäusern zu Hauf gab.

Doch, eine Ausnahme gab es: ein Vampir durfte seine Unsterbliche Braut beißen. Von ihr trinken. Ihr dadurch ein unaussprechliches Vergnügen bereiten...

"Guten Abend, Kristoff", riss Nikolai ihn au seinen Gedanken.

Auch er hatte seine Newesta schon gefunden. Aus diesem Grund hatte Kristoff auch genehmigt, dass das Blut seiner Braut - dennoch nur seiner unsterblichen - erlaubt war.

Nikolais Frau war eine Walküre, eine Frau mit zarter Gestalt, spitzen Ohren und kleinen Fängen. Obwohl sie nicht wirken mochten, waren die Walküren ein kriegerisches Volk, das sich keine Schlacht entgehen ließ. Sie waren in mancher Hinsicht den Feyden ähnlich, im Aussehen aber vor allem den Nymphen, so lieblich und sogleich sexy.

Hätten sie die Walküren an ihrer Seite, wäre das eine unendliche Bereicherung. Da die Walküren unter anderem außerdem noch mit den Hexen und Lykaen verbündet waren, wäre ihnen der Sieg gewiss.

"Guten Abend, Nikolai", grüßte er schließlich zurück. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er auf den freien Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und sein General setzte sich.

"Ich denke, du weißt, welhalb ich dich her gebeten habe?" fuhr er fort.

"Ja, du hast es ja schon mal angesprochen. Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob wir sie auf unsere Seite ziehen können. Sie verabscheuen uns "Blutsauger"." Nikolais Blick wirkte nachdenklich und irgentwie traurig. Wie schwer er es haben musste. Der größte Teil der Familie seiner Braut hasste ihn.

Trotzdem durfte Kristoff sich nicht beirren lassen. So viele seiner Männer hatten eine Walküre als Braut. Sogar zwei seiner besten Generäle. Dieser alste Hass auf Vampire musste doch irgentwie zu besiegen sein.

"Deshalb möchte ich auch, dass du mit deiner Frau redest. Sie soll ein Treffen mit der Leiterin ihres Kovens ausmachen."

"Also, das ist glaube ich keine gute Idee. Annika wirst du nicht überreden." Er wirkte sichtlich geschockt von dem Plan seines Königs. Diese Annika musste schrecklich sein.

"Dann frag sie, ob eine andere Vertreterin der Walküren bereit ist, mit mir zu verhandeln." Es musste doch eine geben, die ihn nicht gleich umbringen würde, wenn sie sich gegenüberstanden.

"Ich..." Nikolai überlegte einen Moment, dann antwortete er, wie es schien, darauf bedacht, die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Ich versuche es. Myst wird ihr bestes geben. Aber ich kann nichts versprechen."

"_Otschen charascho_ (Russ.: sehr gut). Ich danke dir. Bitte setze dich mit mir in Verbindung, sobald du deine Braut darüber unterrichtest hast, was sie tun soll."

"Natürlich." Nikolai lächelte schwach. "Darf ich jetzt gehen? Myst wollte noch..."

"Du musst nichts erklären. Bis bald." Nikolai stand auf und ging Richtung Tür.

"Ach, eins noch." Nikolai drehte blieb stehen und drehte sich zu seinem König um. "Ich möchte alleine mit der Walküre sprechen." So konnte er vielleicht mehr erreichen, als mit lauter zänkischen und vorlauten Schwestern um sich herum, die ihre Meinung zu der Sache kund geben wollten.

Die Devianten wussten nicht viel über die Mythenwelt, aber was sicher war, war dass die meisten Geschöpfe in Gruppen auftraten und sich gerne die Mäuler zerrissen.

"In Ordnung", erwiderte Nikolai, dann verließ er Kristoffs Büro.

Ein Bündnis mit den Walküren. Hoffentlich war eine von ihnen bereit, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Vielleicht würde er sogar noch mehr Informationen über den Mythos und die Walküren herausbekommen.

Oder seine _Nevesta_ finden...

* * *

**:)**


End file.
